Automatic
by Mouse and Stupid Productions
Summary: In which: Rose and Scorpius are top of their class; Al is gay; Dom is in their year; and James is jealous of a squirrel. Yes, a squirrel. Rose/Scorpius/Dominique triangle. gay!Al, you know, how I normally write him. Mild slash and drug references.
1. Prologue

**So, yes. Ridiculously short. I know. It's a prologue if it makes it any better, which I doubt it does, but whatever. Anyways, I'm merely writing this story to avoid writing/typing my other multi-chap Rosius or writing the sequel to new girl... Sorry bout that. **

Uniforms. The standard automatic equalizer, right?

What about water? Water's a pretty good equalizer if you ask me. Once you're soaked, you're soaked and there's nothing you can do about it. For instance, when I push Dominique into the Black Lake, we are automatically equal, since her curly, strawberry hair turns straight and red. Like mine. And when her uniform is soaked, the tie color doesn't matter. Because you can't really see it. It could easily be green instead of blue. But, you know…

And when I get pulled in after her, I don't change that much. My tie could be blue instead of green, and our hair doesn't even look different. The main difference when we're splashing around in the Black Lake trying to drown each other is merely the eye color. My chocolate eyes vs. her bright blue ones. This is especially entertaining when Scorpius doesn't pull her out of the water, he pulls me out.

Merlin, I love water.

**Update coming momentarily.**


	2. Magical Fungi

**I said it'd be momentarily, didn't I? And this is momentarily!**

**Disclaimer: Dylan, Will, Frank, Fabala Oglethorpe, and Emerald Zabini are mine, vultures. Everyone else belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.  
**

It was my first year at Hogwarts. I was finally going. I'd watched Teddy, then Victoire, then Molly, then James and Fred. Now it was my turn. Well, mine, Al, Lucy and Dominique's turn. Next year, Roxy and Hugh were coming, and then Lily and Louis. But I was finally going.

By the time Al, Dom and I were on the train and had found a compartment, we were excited to get sorted. We assumed we'd all be in the same house as the rest of our family. Hah. How wrong we would turn out to be.

Anyways, the trolley was coming by when four boys fell into the compartment door. In unison. We jumped up and slid the door open. One of the boys was Frank Longbottom. The other three were blond, black and curly brown haired. They fell one on top of the other when Al slid open the door. Frank landed on the bottom, and was quickly squished by the blond boy, then the boy with black hair, then the one with curly hair. Dominique helped the curly haired boy up, then Al helped the one with black hair, leaving me to pull up the blond boy. It suddenly occurred to me just why he looked familiar.

"You're the boy my dad told me not to get too friendly with!" I exclaimed as I pulled him to his feet. He looked befuddled.

"What?" he asked as Frank grumbled about being unappreciated and got up.

"My dad told me not to get too friendly with you!" I exclaimed again. "Your names scorpion or something," I said. He looked pained.

"Scorpius," he corrected. I nodded.

"Yeah! That was it. Scorpius Malfoy!" I said. He cringed.

"Don't talk about my last name, please," he said. I looked at him quizzically.

"Why?" I asked, sitting back down. Al, Dom and the three other boys followed my lead, leaving Scorpius standing without a seat.

"My family was bad news back in the day," he explained, sitting on the floor.

"They were?" the curly haired boy asked.

"Yep," Scorpius replied glumly.

"Hm," the curly haired boy said. "I'm Dylan, by the way." He extended his hand. We all shook it.

"I'm Will Corner," the boy with black hair said.

"Hi, Will," we said, shaking his hand.

"So how is it that the four of you managed to fall against our door?" Al asked. They exchanged guilty looks.

"We… might have been…" Frank began.

"Doing…" Dylan said, looking shifty.

"Shifty things," Scorpius finished.

"By which we mean 'illegal'," Will added. I looked at them.

"What sort of 'illegal'?" I asked. They exchanged more guilty looks.

"You sure you want to know?" Frank asked.

"Frank," Al said. "We've known you since birth. What do you think?" Dom looked between the six of us.

"I'd rather remain straight-edge as long as possible," she said. "I'll see you lot later," and winking at Scorpius, she left. Scorpius immediately jumped into her vacated seat.

"What sort of illegal?" Al asked. They exchanged looks.

"Nothing too bad," Scorpius assured us.

"Yes it was," Will corrected. Scorpius, Frank and Dylan glared at him. He shrugged.

"We… may have been…" Frank said.

"Cultivating…" Scorpius added.

"Magic Mushrooms," Dylan finished. "To sell to the older pure blood students." Al and I exchanged looks.

"This may sound really, really stupid, but what are Magic Mushrooms?" Al asked. I snickered at him.

"They get you high," Dylan explained.

"Are they actually magic?" Al asked. Dylan winked at him.

"Want one?" he asked, smirking. Al looked at him, shocked.

"I don't do drugs!" he exclaimed.

"Neither do we," Dylan assured him. "We just… grow them." I glared at Frank.

"My dad gave us no knowledge!" he insisted. "Willingly…"

"How is it you four know each other?" Al asked. "Because Frank's never mentioned you lot."

"Well…" Frank began, but he was cut off by Dylan.

"You've never mentioned us, honey?" he asked, sounding heart broken. "I- I thought- we were-", he fake sobbed, "the real thing!" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Go away, you fairy," he said to Dylan, whose face cracked into a grin.

"You know you love it," he replied, winking roguishly. Frank rolled his eyes again and was mirrored by Scorpius and Will.

"We met since it turns out, we all lived down the street from each other," Dylan explained, pointing to himself, Will and Scorpius. "And then we discovered we were all Wizards when we were seven and Scor's parents offered to take us to Diagon Alley, and there we met Frank," he explained. I looked at him, confused.

"I thought Scorpius's parents were bad news in the day!" Al insisted.

"They raised me as a Muggle," Scorpius explained. "Something about… not wanting me to 'take advantage of my gifts'." He shrugged. "I dunno." I laughed, and the joined in.

"So are you actually gay, or just… flamboyant?" I finally asked Dylan. He grinned coyly.

"Very, very much gay," he replied. I nodded.

"Sounds fun," I said.

"Oh, it is," he replied, winking at Al. Al looked worried.

"Don't worry," Will said. "He's not going to jump you," he said. Dylan pouted at him. "Yet."

OOooOOooOOooOO

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and then you will join your house," Neville said, glaring at us. We were being a bit silly. Dylan was interpretive 'dancing' and tickling Al at the same time. Scorpius was trying desperately not to laugh and failing miserably. Will was gasping for breath from a comment Frank had made about the girl in front of us' hair. And I was snorting with laughter with Dominique about the Al/Dylan situation. She'd returned eventually to the compartment, whereupon she discovered Dylan sitting in Al's lap cooing at him, while stroking his hair. "Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Abramson, Corner, Malfoy and Longbottom!" he finally exclaimed. "Would you miserable lot stop laughing!" Professor McGonagall glared at us sternly. We sobered instantly. James, Fred and their friend applauded us from the Gryffindor table. I waved. McGonagall glared some more. And before you ask, we did _not_ eat the Magic Mushrooms.

"Abramson, Dylan!" Neville called, harried. Dylan, still holding his head proudly, walked up to the stool and put the hat on. He winked at Al and liked his lips, resulting in loud laughs from the sorted students and us. The rest of the first years looked terrified.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled. There was applause from the far left table. Ten people later;

"Baker, Samuel!"

A cute boy with brown hair and freckles walked up. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

This went on.

"Corner, William!" Will walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"Ravenclaw!" was the decisive answer.

"Two friends in different houses…" Al whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Be in different houses," I replied. He hit me. People went up and were sorted into different houses. Maybe twenty four people until;

"Longbottom, Frank!" Frank walked up to the stool, grinning at his father. He put on the hat.

"Hufflepuff!" it yelled.

"Like his mum," Scorpius explained to Al, Dom and I. We nodded.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Neville yelled. He winked at us as he walked up to the stool in the now dead silent hall. He plunked the hat on.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled. He got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The hall remained silent. A few more M's and N's were sorted, until the most ridiculous name anyone had ever heard was called.

"Oglethorpe, Fabala!" We winced appreciatively until, that is, Fabala Oglethorpe walked up to the stool. Her perfectly ringlet-curled blue hair glistened in the candle light and her bright green eyes sparkled. Jaws dropped. She smiled at the assembled and her hair turned to a miraculous shade of purple. A metamorphmagus. Her dimples erupted and freckles burst across a now button nose.

"Wow," Al whispered. I hit him in the arm.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called. She smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to a shell shocked Scorpius and I felt fire erupt in my veins. The rest of the O's were called and the first P's.

"Potter, Albus!" Neville yelled. Al walked nervously up. The hat he put on his head and it deliberated for a moment.

"Slytherin!" it yelled to the again silent hall. He got up nervously and walked over to Dylan who hugged him. Neville called out the next name and the spell was broken. More and more names built up, some of which I recognized, until there were just four girls left. Me, Dom, Lucy and a gorgeous black girl. She looked haughty.

"Weasley, Dominique!" Neville called. She got up and at an encouraging look from her sister, put on the hat.

"Ravenclaw!" it yelled. Sighing, she got up and sat next to Victoire and Molly. I groaned.

"Weasley, Lucy!" Neville yelled. With a nervous look at me, she walked up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled. She walked over to Dominique, Molly and Victoire. I groaned in earnest.

"Weasley, Rose!" Neville yelled. I got up and walked to the stool, almost shaking. I put on the hat. It had touched my head for mere moments before yelling, "Slytherin!" Hell.

I sat down between Dylan and Al, the latter of whom looked thrilled I was in the same house. The last girl, Emerald Zabini, got up and was sorted into Slytherin as well. She sat down across from the three of us.

"I guess I'm in your house," she said stiffly. Dylan snickered. She glared.

Oh this was going to be a good year…


	3. Dizzie Miss Lizzie

**Second year! Already... They grow up so fast! *sniffs***

**Disclaimer: I own Lizzie, Em, and most of the characters mentioned in this chapter. For reference on Hayley, please read New Girl, even though she has a different past in that one that this. Also, I own the Slytherin dorms. So ha!  
**

I spun around, pulling out my wand and pointing it at Fabala Oglethorpe.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded, a small spark flying out of my wand at her purple hair. She ducked.

"Because you're sitting with Scor," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your point?" I asked. She looked confused.

"You don't like me?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I?" I asked meanly. Well, I _am_ in Slytherin. She stopped walking. I turned back around and stormed into the compartment where I found eight people already crammed into the six seats. I blinked.

"Wow," I said. Dom was sitting as far to the wall as she could, anything to avoid Sam Baker's clutches. Next to Sam, was Emerald Zabini, looking like she didn't know what she was doing there… Which she probably didn't. On her other side was Dylan, looking coyly at Al. On the other set of seats, Scorpius was shoved against the wall, and lined up next to him were Will, then Frank and lastly, Al.

"Rose!" Emerald and Dom both exclaimed. I laughed at them. Emerald was my only Slytherin girl friend. I'd found out over the summer her parents were named Pansy and Blaise when she'd showed up at the burrow, running from them. Dad had a fit, but you know how Dad is… He then kicked us out to Frank's, where Al, Scor, Dom, Will and Dylan joined us. At first, Scor, Dom, Will and Frank didn't like Em, as she called herself, but they eventually warmed.

"So it's a good thing I told 'Elfie' Oglethorpe to f-off?" I said. Scorpius looked relieved.

"She's stalking me!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"I know!" I said. As I said it, I was knocked into the compartment by my wonderful little brother and younger cousin, who were running from James, Fred and their friend.

"Thanks, Hugo!" I yelled at him sarcastically, as James, Fred and Hayley swerved around me. I put my trunk against the door and sat on it.

"So, how's it going?" Dylan asked. I grinned roguishly.

"You know, the usual," I replied. We winked at each other.

"You're such a fairy!" we yelled at Al. He shrunk in his seat and removed his feet from my trunk.

"Is my hair messed up?" he asked, in a faux worried voice. Dylan and I exchanged looks again.

"Only like you just got off a broom stick and then had"- I said, pointing to the rest of the compartment, who said, in unison, "wild sex." Al glared at us. We smiled. Scorpius started laughing, and was promptly joined, by Sam, Frank, Will, Dom and Emerald. Dylan and I high fived. Al crossed his arms across his chest. I tickled him.

"Oh! Sorry," Em said. "I've got to change." She looked at me and Dom. "You girls don't mind leaving do you?" She winked. I laughed.

"So, E.Z," Frank said. "Are you as easy as your initials suggest, or is that just a coincidence?" She smiled at him.

"Wait 'til you meet my sister," she said. "Her name's Elizabeth."

"Were your parents into cruel and unusual torture?" Scorpius asked.

"Ask your dad," Em replied. Scorpius looked worried, but said nothing more. We got to Hogwarts an hour later. An hour in which James, Fred and Hayley caught Hugo and Roxy; Em and Frank hexed each other to slug like blobs, which Scor and I had to reverse since we're top in our class (and plus, what bottom of the class second year can produce a hex a top of the class second year can't reverse?); Fabala Oglethorpe found Scorpius, who promptly fainted; and Dylan managed to make Al blush bright red and giggle. They need to get together. Seriously.

We got off the train, (Al dragging Godric's cage, Dylan dragging Al's hand) and walked over to the horseless carriages.

"See?" Al said moodily to James. "I told you they were invisible." James snickered at him. I glared. We got in a carriage. We being Al, Scor, Frank, Will, me, Em, Dylan and Dom. There wasn't enough room for Sam, much to Dom's delight. We trundled off to the school. We got into the Great Hall and after an hour, seriously, of watching firsties getting sorted, we finally got to eat. Em, her little sister, Lizzie, Dylan, Al and I dug in with gusto. Yes, Em, Lizzie and I are the only girls in Slytherin who eat. After dessert, Scor, Frank, Sam, Dom, Will and Fabala came over to the table. The majority of the Slytherins glared daggers. We glared merely at Fabala. Sorry, 'Elfie'. I've read _Wicked_, and she's a cheap knock off. Especially on Halloween when she dyes her skin green. Dylan, Al, Em and I crossed our arms at them.

"Yes?" I asked coolly. We had to set a good example for Lizzie after all.

"Just wanted to let you know you're still evil," Scorpius said snidely. I sneered at him.

"You're one to talk, Malfoy," I spat with as much contempt I could muster. He succeeded in hiding a smile. His 'posse' glared at the four of us. Dylan, Al and Em glared back. Scorpius and I stared each other down. He broke away first.

"Weasel," he sneered, and he clicked his fingers. The group followed him out of the hall, throwing contemptuous glances at us as they left. Lizzie glared after them.

"They're the bad guys, right?" she asked. Dylan, Al, Em and I exchanged looks.

"Something like that," I replied. Lizzie nodded.

"Oglethorpe's the truly evil one, however," Em said brightly. "She decided to mock me one day by dying her entire body 'emerald'," she said. Which is technically a lie since it was a Halloween joke on Oglethorpe played at the expense of Em by yours truly. And she knew it.

"Which one's Oglethorpe?" Lizzie asked loyally.

"The one with purple hair," Al said. Lizzie nodded loyally.

"Good girly," Dylan said, pretending to give her the once over. We are so twisted… She flushed with pleasure. Yep, evil. The four of us exchanged looks that plainly stated we knew how evil we were and how little we cared. In unison we got up and walked towards the dormitories.

"Names?" the wall asked. It's been like this ever since that damn break-in in 1992. Like it's our faults.

"Rose Weasley," I said snottily.

"Reason for visit?" I kicked it.

"I live here, you twat!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, Miss Weasley," it replied and I walked through it, rather like the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Behind me, I heard Al, Dylan and Em follow the same pattern. The trick was you had to have a name it recognized, (the head of house, ours being Professor Flint of Care of Magical Creatures, put in the new names after every sorting) and you had to sound simply irritated. Otherwise it remained solid. Until you got less nervous sounding. Firsties got a freebee on the first night. After that they had to make it in themselves. And no one else can let you in. You have to do it. Yourself.

Al, Dylan and Em joined me shortly after I entered.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" I asked, looking around the green and black room with a fond look.

"It really is," Em replied, taking my hand. I smiled at her. Al and Dylan rolled their eyes.

"Snog," I whispered to them. They glared this time. We went over to the halls that led to our respective dormitories and bid the boys goodnight when they took a different turn. As there are two people per room in our house, there is sort of a labyrinth under the lake of dorm rooms. Al and Dylan share one, as do Em and I, which is how we got to be such good friends. We knocked on our own door a few minutes later. Like I said; Labyrinth.

"Yes?" the door replied, yawning. Eyes appeared as she blinked them. "Welcome back," she said and swung open once we placed our hands on her. Also: poly juice potion and metamorphmagi can't give you the exact same finger prints. Something is always off. Be it a swirl, or a loop or merely the lines on your palms. Those are the only thing you retain. So Oglethorpe couldn't get in, even if she tried.

We walked into our familiar dorm. You get to decorate it once you get it. We had decided on silver sheets, and green duvets. The walls were orange on her side and green on mine due to a rather carrying argument we'd had last year. The trim was black. The spacious room was still black, the only light coming from the fifth wall. It was entirely a window and looked onto the middle of the lake. I waved my wand and it lit up. We smiled identical smiles at each other and dove into our beds, fully clothed.

"Dibs on the shower tomorrow morning," Em muttered.

"Fuck you," I replied. And we fell asleep.


	4. Love Shack

**Third Year... Yeah, pretty much it... Oh, and I purposely miss spelled 'Dizzie Miss Lizzie' fyi. I know the song is called 'Dizzy Miss Lizzy'...**

"Okay. We're all briefed?" I asked in a whisper. They nodded. "Okay. Places." They scattered. I stayed in my place, holding my wand, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, a Decoy Detonator, and a Muggle electronic called an 'iPod'. Across from me, at the other corner, was Scorpius. He was holding similar things, except he'd lined up around ten suits of armor. I nodded slowly at him. We knew that at every corner in the most populated corridors, right before the stairs, there were two people from our group and Dizzie Miss Lizzie (aka Elizabeth Zabini). A bell rang around each corridor. Our corridor (I tried to keep myself from dwelling on the 'our') housed the stairs to the Divination room. We were at the bottom of the stairs.

We heard the ladder descend and the clatter of students (fourth years) descending. At a nod, we dropped the Decoy Detonators. They scuttled off down the hallway, and made loud, and I mean LOUD, bangs. We heard the running footsteps of every class on the seventh floor coming our way. We looked at each other and counted aloud; "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" at which we flung the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder into the air, I hit play on the iPod and all around the castle, every single suit of armor jumped off it's plinth, walked into a line formation around the school, and started singing and dancing. They were particularly fond of the dance move where you cross your arms, and drop down, kicking out your legs at the same time, it transpired. Also, suits of armor can't sing the B-52's at _all._ Did I mention they have zero singing ability? Because take this as a warning. Never enchant suits of armor to sing 'Love Shack' loudly. Just don't.

Anyways, by the time the Instant Darkness Powder had cleared, every student found themselves surrounded by dancing armor, which then started to sing. We used this time of confusion to make our get away. We sprinted down the hallway, dodging through students until we reached the staircase nearest us. We dashed down it, taking care to jump the vanishing step, and landed on the sixth floor shortly. After that, we dashed sideways through a door pretending to be a solid wall and were met in the dungeons by the rest of our friends.

"How'd it go on your end?" Em asked, glaring at her sister, who was looking at Will with love struck eyes.

"Perfectly," I replied, high fiving Scorpius.

"Oh yeah, baby," he said, pressing play on his own iPod which started playing Dizzy Miss Lizzy by the Beatles. Dizzie Miss Lizzie blushed. Scorpius started dancing by himself, until he grabbed my hips and made me sway, get down, and boogie with him. Will grabbed Dizzie Miss Lizzie's hands as well, and they joined. Em grabbed Frank, Dom grabbed Sam and we left Al and Dylan to dance together. The ten of us started to get down for real when McGonagall showed up, glaring. Scorpius hit pause.

"Yes?" he asked, pretending to be confused.

"My office, now," she said in a low, deadly voice. Each dance pair grabbed each other's hands and we dragged each other to McGonagall's office, her following us. We were just about to reach the gargoyle, which was nothing new to any of us, when Scorpius started counting.

"Three," Scorpius whispered.

"Two," I added.

"One," Em finished. Out of nowhere, four suits of armor, now singing 'Animals' by Nickleback, grabbed McGonagall and continued dancing away.

"Bye, Minnie!" Sam yelled. We turned to each other and high-fived.

"You know when they release her there's going to be hell to pay, right?" Will pointed out.

"Shut up," we chorused.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Does it occur to anyone else that this is the stupidest detention," Dom started. "Ever?" We were crouched on the lawn, in our own squares of thirty six square feet, counting grass blades.

"Out loud!" called the Arithmancy teacher, Professor McMillan commanded. "In multiples of three!"

"Dick," Scorpius muttered.

"Three!" I yelled.

"Six!" Dom added.

"Nine!" Em said.

"Twelve!" Dylan added.

"Fifteen!" Al called.

"Eighteen!" Scorpius said.

"Twenty-one!" Will said.

"Twenty-four!" Sam said.

"Twenty-seven!" Frank said.

"Thirty!" Dizzie Miss Lizzie added.

We were stuck out here for three hours.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Blood, blood, gallons of the stuff, pouring from my feet because my new shoes really suck. There is blood, blood, blood! Soaking the green carpet that I used to love!" Em sang, as she flung herself onto her bed. I looked at her feet, where blood was indeed pouring from.

"Then why do you wear them?" I asked.

"The celebrated man, who did design them, didn't care about comfort a single snit! The color and the fabrics really sure do match and I love them for it even though they hurt like a FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCK!" There was a pause in which I stared at her. "Blood, blood, gallons of the stuff, pouring from my feet because my new shoes really suck! There was blood, blood, blood! I'm the kind of fashion slave that they love," she finished with two Adam's family-esque snaps.

"Bravo," I said. "Why do you wear them if they," I cleared my throat, "'Hurt like a FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCK!'?" She grinned at me.

"Because I'm a slave to fashion!" she exclaimed dramatically, falling back on her bed. I looked at the silver pumps that were indeed bloody.

"I suppose the blood adds to the Slytherin-ness of them?" I asked.

"Tortured fashion slave," she replied. Rolling my eyes, I fell asleep.


	5. Somebody You're With

**Fourth year, and the first cliffy, if you don't count the prologue... **

**Songs mentioned: Somebody That You're With by Nickleback; Addiction by Saving Abel. Mm! And the version of Blood in the last chapter was to the tune and general theme of 'Blood' by MCR, but with my own original lyrics...  
**

I woke up in my sea room. I smiled happily. The Halloween Ball was tonight and it was the first time the whole gang could go, since we were finally fourth years. I sat up and stretched before throwing my pillow at Em and running into the bathroom. I clicked the lock, impenetrable by magic, as I heard her yell. I hit play on the stereo we had in there and jumped into the shower as the 'dulcet' tones of Nickleback's song, Someone That You're With, played. I heard Em pound on the bathroom door calling me obscenities, but I just sang louder.

"Because somewhere the someone I want to be with is with somebody else! And I can talk about it all day long until I run out of breath, and I'm pacing by the phone, cause I'd hate to be alone," I screamed. "And if you're out there with her somewhere just about to kiss, then I've got to be that someone that you're with!"

"I know Scorpius is probably shacking up with Dom right now, but I need to take a shower!" Em yelled.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back. I heard the dorm door bust open and Em screamed.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Because I'm naked!" she replied.

"So?" Dylan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Rosie!" Al suddenly exclaimed, as if shocked. "That's a dirty song!" I snickered.

"I know!" I yelled back. "Want me to sing?" I asked.

"NO!" Al and Dylan chorused back.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do when you go down on me between the sheets!" Em and I sang in unison. This is unfortunately routine. The boys screamed. I mean, it's not always with this song, but you know… You get the general idea.

"Then get out!" I yelled. One thing I don't need is my cousin's boyfriend seeing me naked. Granted, they aren't technically together yet, but they will be. Soon. I heard the door open and close. Oh good they're gone. I finished my shower and wrapped up in a towel while doing my makeup.

"Rosie!" Em insisted. "Let me take a shower!"

"Almost done!" I said, adding the cat's eyes. I blew on my eyes for a moment to set everything and walked out. She glared at my incredibly emo eye-makeup and dashed into the bathroom. I had powdered my face to freckle-free and dropped my already pale skin to white; I had black eyeliner, lots of it, ringing my eyes; and more mascara than is socially acceptable. I walked over to my trunk and pulled on my cut down uniform skirt, my white button down, my fishnets, and my knee high black converse. Groaning, I pulled on the Slytherin sweater that I purposely ordered so my uniform shirt tails would hang out of it and tied my tie into the belt loops of my skirt. Someday, I'm going to be told to knock it off. It might be today, but right now, I couldn't care less. My black nail polish glittered in the (very) watery sunlight coming through the window wall, and my shiny, red-wine colored hair, with the silver streaks, glowed. My incredibly short sixties bob was accented by the black lipstick I had on, and the bangs falling diagonally over my left eye. Quite literally, dressed to kill. I pulled on my robes and waited for my ridiculously slow best friend to get out of the damned bathroom so we could go to breakfast. I started cracking my knuckles and admiring my pewter and onyx rings when she _finally _came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Her matching uniform (alterations and all) clung to her ridiculous curves. I glared at her florescent pink tights. She shrugged. Whatever… We walked out of the room and were met by Al and Dylan. They smiled at us and we walked to the Great Hall.

Once there, I was met by my doppelganger. I glared at Fabala Oglethorpe. She had a matching hair cut and color on today. I pushed my way past her roughly. She was still pissed Scorpius had asked Dom to the Ball instead of her. Why she thought impersonating me would make it easier… I have no earthly idea. The four of us sat down at the table with nine chairs, where we were joined by the rest of our gang. It was incredible when the dropped house tables last year and let us sit where we wanted.

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Scor and Dom kept shooting each other awkward glances. He's only asked her yesterday. At one point, the ever exuberant Lily, stopped by as if to say something to Frank, her date, stood there awkwardly, and ran away giggling.

"So!" I said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Sam!" He looked at me, as did the rest of the group. "Who are you going with?" He racked his brains.

"Fiona Finnegan," he replied. Em and I exchanged looks. Oh that poor idiot…

"And you, Will?" I asked.

"Promise not to kill me, everyone?" We nodded. "Dizzie Miss Lizzie," he replied in a whisper. Em looked disgusted.

"You asked my little sister to the Halloween Ball?" she exclaimed, earning us glares from the Ravenclaws at the next table. He nodded helplessly.

"Wow," Scorpius said. "That's desperate." I nodded in agreement.

"At least I didn't go for Rose 2," he insisted, glaring at Oglethorpe. Scorpius considered.

"True," he said. Dom giggled. "You could've asked Rose, though," he suggested. I grimaced.

"I don't like him that way!" I insisted, glaring a Scorpius. Boys are really idiots. Dom glared back at me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Who are you going with?" Scorpius asked Em. She smiled.

"Rose," she replied. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Fairy!" Al yelled at me. I smiled widely at him.

"I believe that phrase applies strictly to you," Scorpius growled. What is this?

"Hormones? Pitting us against each other?!" Dylan exclaimed. We fell silent. Until, that is, Will growled in a playful, yet obviously intended to be sexy, way. There was a moment's more awkward silence… then laughter. Hysterical laughter.

"Will!" Em gasped. Scorpius fell out of his chair from laughing so hard. Dom also managed to crack a smile. The rest of us were just too far gone…

"Oh, shit!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. "Class!" We looked around, noticed everyone was gone, and scattered.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Time: seven fifty pm.

Location: my dorm.

Problem keeping us from leaving the bloody room already: I have lost my garter belt.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. Why the hell do you need a garter belt for a dance? The answer; It's Halloween. Em and I are going as a bride and a groom. A la, Em's grandmother on her dad's side. I was the bride. And was wearing garters. With a really low cut dress I could barely pull off made out of egg shell yellow satin with a, now grey, lace over-layer. It was short on both ends, much to Em's jealousy, and the taffeta poofed the skirt out into a circle. And it had actually belonged to aforementioned grandmother in the late seventies.

Long story short, you could see the place the stockings attached to the garter clips so I needed that damn garter belt. Finally we found it lodged underneath a questionable article of Em's clothing and we were ready to go. Em had on a handsome set of bottle green dress robes and a corset over her chest since she didn't quite look like a guy without it. She had styled her hair into a low ponytail, a feat which took the both of us since it's so short, and nice shoes.

I was wearing the previously mentioned dress, lots of makeup and black boots that came to my knees. This dress did amazing things for my lacking in curves figure, let me say. To complete the ensemble, we were going to have an 'engagement' ceremony in the middle of the dance floor. Shouldn't be too hard to clear the space given we instill shock and awe wherever we go… Which is what you get for being the greatest gang of pranksters since Fred and George Weasley.

We walked out of our dorm, me on Em's arm, and met up with Al and Dylan in the common room. They were dressed as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Weirdos…

"Shall we?" I asked them. They nodded. We walked out of the common room to stares of the underclassmen, and walked to the Great Hall. We arrived just before the bell tolled eight. We stayed behind for a moment, however, to wait for the rest of our posse. Sam, dressed as Prince Charming, and Fiona Finnegan as Cinderella were the first to show. They stood with us, Fiona looking at Em and I curiously. I grinned. Will was next to show up, leading Dizzie Miss Lizzie. They told us they were dressed as the Cheshire Cat and Dormouse, but Will's mouse ears and Lizzie's lingerie with cat ears weren't really cutting it. Between me and Lizzie, someone was going to be thrown out of the dance, the looks Dom and Em were giving us. Frank and Lily showed up next, dressed conservatively as, originally, Ginny Potter and Neville Longbottom from the Yule Ball in '94. We rolled our eyes. Then a pirate, the swashbuckling, make your knees fall out, kind, along with a beautiful princess walked down the stairs. I. Hate. My. Life. No, that isn't accurate. I hate Dominique. Very, very much. As they approached us, Scorpius untied his eye mask and removed his pirate hat. He gave me a once over. I feel un-loved. Then he grinned at us.

"Didn't you all forget something?" he asked as Dom and I glared daggers at each other.

"No," Em said.

"Masks?" he asked. We blinked. Of course we had! Damn! I turned to Em.

"It's not too late to go as Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff," I said. She sighed.

"Fine," she said. I pointed my wand at her robes, which transfigured themselves into a shockingly yellow gown with black accents, besides her skin. I conjured her a yellow eye mask as well, with black lace, which she put on. I pointed my wand at my own dress which promptly turned navy. I also pointed it at my hair, which quickly became bronze with navy streaks instead of red with silver. I left the boots black and tied on my navy eye mask. Looking at them all, I, with the help of Scorpius, conjured eye masks for the rest of our friends.

Em and I took Dylan and Al's arms in house order (Dylan, me, Em, Al). Scorpius took Dominique's hand, and the other pairs got with their partners. The music was about to start if the schedule proved correct, so Sam and Fiona, who were in front, knocked on the closed door. Teddy, acting footman, opened it a crack. Upon seeing us, he grinned and turned around. Might've had something to do with the time we'd made sure he'd gotten hired for a waiting gig at the Three Broomsticks by setting fire to the other applicant's papers… I mean, Teddy was the best. He hadn't liked us much before that however. By 'us' I mean Dylan, Scorpius, Em, Sam, Will, and Frank. And Lizzie, but who's counting.

We heard him stamp his staff.

"If you'd please!" he called. We heard the hall freeze and turn in his direction with much rustling of taffeta. "First, we have Prince Charming and Cinderella!" Sam and Fiona walked through the double doors, waving like the Hogwarts Royalty they were. "Secondly, we have the wonderful Cheshire Cat and Dormouse!" Will and Dizzie Miss Lizzie walked through, waving as well. "Thirdly, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Potter!" Frank and Lily walked through the doors, smiling at everyone. "Fourth, we have the wonderful Captain Jack and Elizabeth Swann!" he announced. Scorpius put on his hat and led Dominique through the doors to many wolf whistles. "And last but not least!" Teddy yelled over the roars of the crowd. "I give you, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin!" The four of us walked into the hall to find ourselves at the top of a long staircase. It led down into the basin serving as the dance floor. I'm pretty sure it's an illusion because otherwise it'd be leading into the kitchens. The four of us walked down the staircase proudly, our heads held aloft, in what was definitely a snooty way. We reached the ground level and McGonagall spared us a glare before waving at the conductor, who then signaled for the band to play. The full string orchestra started to play a slow waltz. I grabbed Dylan and we twirled away, much in the fashion of Julia Roberts and Rupert Everett in 'My Best Friend's Wedding'. Dylan seemed to have the same movie in mind.

"There definitely won't be marriage," he said as we twirled past Scorpius and Dominique in a perfect waltz. "There probably won't be sex," he added. "There might be love," he said. "But there will _definitely_ be dancing!" he proclaimed and spun me around. We stopped spinning as we passed Sam and Fiona who didn't appear to be able to put one foot in front of the other. Then we passed Al and Em who were dancing dangerously close to Will and Dizzie. Dizzie and Em appeared to be having a very heated and silent conversation. It appeared that Em won, because she let go of Al, and tapped on Lizzie's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" she asked coldly. Lizzie looked at her with malice and stood aside. Em grabbed Will and twirled him away. Glaring, Lizzie picked back up with Al. He twirled her away from Will and Em. Dylan and I exchanged worried looks and danced over to Will and Em. Em smiled at him softly as we approached and to shock and horror of most watching, she kissed him softly on the mouth, at which he pulled her in close, ran his hands through her hair, and snogged her senseless.


	6. These Words Are My Own

**A/N: So, yes, I have been AWOL. In my own defense, school is really hard and my dad wants a 100 page story by January 2nd... Which I'm stressing out about.... But here it is! Chappy six! Next chapter will be about fifth year....**

No way in hell! I thought to myself as Dylan and I watched them snog. Then to the shock, mostly just shock, of everyone watching Lizzie came back over and punched her sister in the face. Staggering back, Em pulled her wand out of places in her dress it definitely should not have fit and pointed it at Lizzie.

"Don't hit your big sister," Em said in a deadly tone as a ring formed around them. "It's bad form," she added.

"So is kissing your little sisters date!"Lizzie retaliated, also pulling her wand out of impossible places. In unison they yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and "Stupify!" neither spells hit their marks. They glared each other down some more.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Will whispered to me.

"Yep," I replied, pulling out my wand (from a reasonable place for it to be stored! My boot, not down the front of my lingerie which shouldn't have been possible!) just to be ready. Scorpius and Dominique showed up at my elbow, closely followed by Al as the two girls seethed at each other. Frank and Lily were next and they were tailgated by Sam and Fiona Finnegan. Next, Oglethorpe added her presence to the masses on our side of the circle.

"You're going down, Zabini!" Lizzie yelled. Em paused for a moment and looked at her.

"You realize you're a Zabini as well?" she asked. Lizzie paused.

"Oh yeah? Well cruc"- but she was cut off by me jumping on her from behind.

"No way!" I yelled, pulling her hair trying to pull her over backwards. Bitch is taller than me. Then someone spear-tackled us. I couldn't tell who it was until I saw a flash of silver and red. Oglethorpe. I pulled myself out from under them and kicked her. She rolled over and grabbed my leg, pulling me down to her level; literally. I screamed and punched her in the face. Then Em was with us, catching her sister by the hair as she started to crawl away.

"Bitch!" I yelled to Oglethorpe from my position; kneeling on either side of her, wand pointed into her face. "Stop trying to steal Scorpius by looking like me!" I hollered. The surrounding crowds were slowly edging away from the four of us.

"Why?" she yelled. "He likes you, doesn't he?" Ahead of us, Dominique was glaring at Scor. Scor looked like a unicorn in the wand light. I lost my concentration while staring at him, concerned, and then Dominique jinxed me. I felt my legs give out. Damn her and her jelly legs jinx!

I tried my best to stand up and sent a bat-bogey hex at her. She didn't duck. Two long streams of snot flowed out of her nose, rose up and formed gigantic bogey-bats. I muttered the counter jinx at myself and stood up. I pointed my wand down at Oglethorpe and was about to hex her into next week when someone grabbed my arm. Al and Dylan had Em and me and were dragging us out of the hall while we could still escape without getting caught. McGonagall hadn't reached us yet. Taking our cue, the four of us ran out of the hall. We stopped running once we got to the dungeons. Feeling spectacularly like Cinderella at midnight, I collapsed against the wall. My legs were still shaking with the remnants of the jinx and I was crying. Em fell down panting next to me. She put her arm around me.

"It'll be okay," she said. "We'll all get detention, but we'll be fine." I shrugged her arm off. Dylan and Al sat on either side of me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh go shag already!" I yelled at them.

"All four of you!" yelled Professor Slughorn from nearby. "Go to Professor McGonagall's office right now!" Dylan and Al looked hurt.

"We didn't do anything!" Al insisted. Slughorn seemed to reconsider.

"Right. Miss Weasley, Miss Zabini," he said, gesturing for us to walk. As we were walking I cleaned up my makeup. By the time we arrived in the head's office, I was merely haughty and disdainful, rather than shocked, nervous, befuddled and pissed. We threw ourselves into the two chairs proffered and waited for Lizzie, Dominique and Oglethorpe, who arrived shortly. Lizzie's lingerie was now torn in rather obscene places. Dominique's hair was disheveled and Oglethorpe looked worse than she normally does, which is hard. The five of us sat in the chairs waiting for McGonagall. Finally she stormed into the office looking madder than Hagrid did when the Death Eaters tried to kill Fang, or so I've heard. Dominique shrunk into her seat. So much for Gryffindor courage.

McGonagall sat down across from us. "I mean, I know there are house rivalries, but three Slytherins against two Gryffindors?" she asked, glaring at us. I looked irritated. "I think all five of you should deserve a months worth of detention!" she exclaimed. "And that's lenient! I have half a mind to suspend you five!" she exclaimed, glaring at us. "To stick all of you in a dungeon together for two days to see if any of you kill the other!" she said, more to herself than us.

"Ma'am," I said. "In that eventuality, would we have our wands?" I smiled at her sweetly.

"I'm on to you Weasley," she said, glaring at me. "I had your parents, your aunt, uncles, older cousins… Grandparents, in here more often than I can count!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Lizzie asked. "Didn't you only become head mistress in 1997?" the other four of us looked at her like she was stupid, as did McGonagall.

"Miss Zabini, I have been a teacher at this school since before your grandparents were born!" We shrunk in our seats. "You will all be serving detention, together, from seven a.m. on the thirteenth, to seven a.m. on the fifteenth. Do I make myself clear?" she spat at us. We nodded. "Good." She turned around. "Get out." There was a mad scramble for the door. Reaching it first, I opened it and ran out, Em on my heels. We were about to start going down stairs when someone grabbed my arm.

"He might like you, Rose," Dominique whispered harshly in my ear. "But he's _mine_," she added. I regarded her coolly.

"Too bad he likes red heads," I replied and I walked away, charming my hair back to normal as I walked away from her and growing it out so it cascaded in red and silver down my back. As I started walking down the stairs I turned around and spared her one last glance before rolling my eyes and continuing down the stairs. I waited until I was two flights lower before I started crying.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Do you think Fabala Oglethorpe is right?" I asked dejectedly the next morning as I pulled off my boots. Em looked at me from the bathroom.

"Do you want the answer to be 'yes' so you can go about moping as to why he asked out Dominique or do you want the answer to be 'no' so you can just get on with your life?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, pulling a pillow over my face. The door opened. "Go away!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dylan added.

"Unless you two shagged, I don't want to talk to you," I said. There was silence. I removed my pillow. "You two… shagged?" I asked. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Well, no, but we kissed," he said, winking at Al, who blushed. My jaw dropped.

"Why is everybody but me getting action?!" I exploded.

"I can change that for you," Em offered from where she was putting on mascara.

"Oh ha, ha," I said bitterly. "As much as I love you, I don't swing that way." I thought about it for a while. "Actually, if I still haven't snogged someone senseless by Valentine's Day, I might take you up on that," I added. She just smiled.

"Wait…" Al said. "You've kissed someone?" I rolled my eyes.

"Al… Slytherin girls lose all innocence very, very quickly," Em said. Al looked between us.

"Who've you kissed?" he asked.

"I haven't kissed someone since last year," I said.

"Who did you kiss?" he insisted. I glared at him.

"If you must know, I kissed Ben Stinson," I said. "And then very quickly realized I didn't like him that way," I explained, sighing.

"You do bad things to boys," Em said.

I sighed. "I know."

OOooOOooOOooOO

It was now seven a.m. on Saturday the thirteenth of November. I officially hate my life. Em and I reported to McGonagall's office looking sour. Well, I was anyways, since Em and Will have 'Made Up', which is really code for 'Made out.' Again, and again, and again. We were promptly joined by a dour Dominique, a dismal Dizzie Miss Lizzie, and a furious Fabala Oglethorpe.

"Alright," she said glaring at us. It was two weeks ago, you old bat… "I will be escorting you to a previously determined room, where you will stay for the next forty eight hours. Together, with no outside contact. Do I make myself clear?" she asked glaring at me. I nodded.

"So, Minnie?" I finally asked as we were walking to the room. "If we can't contact the outside, can the outside contact us?" She whirled on me and pulled out her wand.

"You will _never_ call me Minnie again, do I make myself understood?" she growled. I looked down on her.

"Of course, Min," I said, and I ran into the room. Glaring at me like she was ready to kill (damn I'm glad she's not a Basilisk), she followed the five of us in. Noticing the five camp beds there, I instantly grabbed the one furthest from the door. Call me paranoid, but there you have it. As soon as McGonagall had explained the bathroom, food and truth situation (she made us drink Veritaserum, bitch) she left.

"I thought she'd never leave!" Oglethorpe exclaimed. The four of us glared at her.

"Nice hair, _Elfie_," Dominique said, putting as much scorn in the name as she could. It was wine red today, just like mine, bitch.

"What?" she said. "Weasley Red hair is like… a crown!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, that's helped by the fact you can't swing a dead cat in an empty hallway without hitting one," Lizzie added. Dom and I glared at her.

"Want to continue that?" I asked icily. She backed down. "Because I can and will kill you." Em rolled her eyes.

"Let's play truth or dare," Oglethorpe suggested.

"Fine," Em said. We sat down in a circle. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"What dares are there in here?" I asked. "Truth." She considered for a moment.

"Would you rather be a friendless loser, or have a ton of friends who secretly hate you?" she asked.

"Friendless loser, of course," I replied instantly. Fuck… "Oglethorpe?" I said.

"Truth," she said instantly.

"Why do you want to be me so badly?" I asked. She blushed a dull pink.

"Because-" but after that, only three words were heard, because I passed out the moment I heard the last one.


	7. Like a Virgin

**A/N: I updated! Oh my god! Apocalypse now! Sorry for taking so long. It really wasn't my fault. Hey! It took less than a year! That's gotta count for something, right? **

My entrance to the great hall that morning resulted in two very pink faced people. Me and Oglethorpe…

"Sorry, Rose," she said. I nodded hurriedly and ran inside, throwing myself down at our table and pulling a plate of eggs, toast with butter, and bacon towards me. Scorpius and Em looked at me in concern.

"Rosie?" Scorpius asked. I just shook my head. I had thought fifth year was going to be better…

"Rose?" Dom asked. Again I shook my head and tried to take a bite of egg.

"Rose Minerva Granger Weasley!" Dylan and Al said in unison. Mental note to kill Al for telling Dylan my names.

"Yes?" I asked politely, dropping the pretense of eating and slumping back in my chair. Dizzie Miss Lizzie glared at me. "What'd I do to you?" I asked her. She shook her head and laid her head back in Sam's lap. The fact they are dating still scares me.

"Talking helps," Will said. I gave him the finger and the bastard grinned. Not surprised, in all honesty, but you'd think they'd realize they're better off if they don't irritate me after shit goes down. Oh right… They don't know shit went down. Scorpius's chair squeaked closer to mine and he leaned over to my ear.

"What happened, Rosie?" he asked. I shuddered and almost started crying then and there. The rest of our table seemed to notice as they momentarily paused in their actions.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked in a shaky whisper. "Alone?" I added as the rest of the group leaned closer to hear well.

"Of course," he said. We stood up and exited the hall. "What happened, Rose?" His genuine look of concern set me off. I broke into hysterical sobbing.

"I-he- Jacob, he, we- Oglethorpe, the astronomy tower, whores…" I realised I was babbling incoherently only when Scorpius put a finger to my lips to stop my mumbling and hugged me tightly.

"Slower, in English," he said quietly.

"Fabala Oglethorpe saved my life," I said. He stared at me in shock. "Jacob tried to—and I yelled and some whore fell out of the broom cupboard and Fabala Oglethorpe showed up and hit him," I explained. His jaw dropped.

"Can I go kill him?" he demanded. I shook my head.

"It's already bad enough that Oglethorpe came to my rescue," I said. Especially after our detention last year.

"You never did tell me what she said that made you hate her more," Scorpius said. He doesn't need to know that Fabala Oglethorpe is in love with me. It's just not something that needs to be in his head.

"You don't need to know," I said. He hugged me.

"Can I please go kill your ass hole of an ex boyfriend?" he demanded again. I shook my head again. "Fine," he muttered darkly. "So wait. He was cheating on you and then tried to make you have sex with him?" I nodded. "Why the hell would he cheat on you? He's a fucking idiot."

"Thanks," I muttered. "And he cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him." Scorpius's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, may I at least threaten him with death?" he demanded. I shook my head again. A snide voice wolf whistled behind us. We turned around as Jacob walked out of the Great Hall. Scorpius pulled me behind him.

"And you wonder why I thought you were sleeping with him?" Jacob demanded, pointing at Scorpius. I had conveniently thought to leave that out of the information Scorpius got. He peered at me in confusion.

"He thinks we're sleeping together?" he asked me. I nodded. "Oh fuck this," he exclaimed, tackling Jacob. Jacob shrieked like a little girl. Scorpius decked him repeatedly. "You never touch her again," he said. "Or I'll kill you."

"Scorpius!" Dom exclaimed, running out of the Great Hall and attempting to pull her boyfriend off my ex. I ran over to help. We managed to get him up off the bleeding, sniveling, laughing lump that was Jacob.

"You should be hitting him, Dominique," Jacob laughed. "He's sleeping with your cousin!" Dom let go of Scorpius's arm and stared at us in shock.

"Jacob, you are the only dipshit of the four of us who was cheating on anyone," Scorpius yelled.

"I'm a virgin, you fucking bastard," I exclaimed, hitting him. This statement gave everyone pause.

"You are?" Jacob and Dom asked in unison.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, so you're a freak, not a whore!" Jacob said like it all made sense. Scorpius hit him again.

"Why is it so freakish to be a virgin?" he demanded, swinging again. I glanced sideways at Dom.

"I haven't touched him," she whispered, referring to Scorpius.

"And here I thought I was the only one left," I muttered.

"Mate, you're dating a part Veela and you haven't fucked her?" Jacob demanded, finding the whole thing hilarious. Dominique's face contorted in fury. She hates it when people bring up the Veela thing.

"No, he hasn't," she replied coolly, before stepping around Scorpius and punching Jacob herself. He staggered backwards.

"I'll finish him off," I said, stepping past both of them and decking him again. He fell down, unconscious.

"Feeling better?" Scorpius asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Much," I replied, wrapping my arm around his waist. Dominique did the same on his other side and the three of us walked back into breakfast to much general applause. Apparently the doors to the hall had been left open. We smiled and bowed before sitting back down at the table. Frank came running in and sat down at the one empty chair, waving at Lily across the hall. She winked back.

"You'll never believe who I just saw passed out and beaten up in the hallway!" he exclaimed, grabbing a roll.

"Jacob?" Em suggested. His eyes widened.

"Yeah! Did you see who did it?" he asked. Scorpius, Dom and I raised our bloody knuckles sheepishly. "Well done," he said. We smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "So it looks like your morning was good."

"Or your night," Dylan said.

"Or both," Al said. Frank looked wide eyed, then looked guiltily at Al. "You think I'm going to care that you slept with my sister? Why?"

"You're her big brother and all…" Frank said. I kicked Em under the table. She jumped and unglued herself from Will.

"Fine," she said, dropping five galleons on the table. The others gave us weird looks. "We bet on whether or not Frank and Lily were going to have sex before the year was over. You guys were cutting it close. I almost won." I grinned and took the money. Frank looked sheepish.

"I wouldn't let her until she was fifteen," he said. Dylan applauded him along with Sam and Will.

"Chivalry's not quite dead, I guess," Al said.

"So was I the last one?" Frank asked. Scor, Dom and I exchanged looks.

"Yep," I said. "Welcome to the club." He grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"But wait… That means Dylan and Al have shagged!" he exclaimed. Al blushed and Dylan grinned cockily.

"Yes it does," Dylan said. No one thought to question me having sex, or Scor and Dom. I guess they all just assumed. I think that's a bad thing, but I'm not sure. Lily walked over. We applauded and whistled at her. She flipped Al the bird. I smirked.

"I'm going to class. See you at lunch," she said to Frank, kissing him lightly. He grinned elatedly as he watched Lily walk away.

"Like a virgin," I whispered.

"Touched for the very first time," Scorpius continued.

"Like a virgin," Dom added.

"When your heart beats next to mine," I finished. Frank was too happy to be mad at us.

"Fuck you all," he said, still smiling.

"Gonna give you all my love boy. Gonna give it all to you!" Dom, Scor and I sang.

"Let's go to class," Sam suggested. We jumped up and kept singing on our way to class. By the time we were waltzing into Transfiguration, the rest of them had joined us.


	8. Good Riddance Time of Your Life

**A/N: Chapter 8, also 6th year, and the explanation for the squirrel comment in the summary, that was originally pointless, but I figured, what the hell... **

"Take it off!" Sam hollered. I bowed tipsily in his direction. Dizzie Miss Lizzie hit him. He snickered.

"You there!" I said, waving my hand erratically at a first year walking by. He jumped and stared in shock and horror at us. I smiled in what I hoped was a winning way at him. "Merry first day," I said, handing him my bra. He looked down at it and then back up at me with a huge grin on his face.

"I think I'm going to like this school," he muttered to himself, and then ran off.

"Gotta love the ickle firsties, doesn't yous?" Em said pensively.

"Yes, we's do," Scorpius said, falling backwards on the couch. We'd taken over the easiest common room to invade.

"Perhaps… the fourth bottle was the wrong choice," Will said.

"Anyone seen Al and Dylan?" Dizzie Miss Lizzie asked.

"Not since the train," I replied. "Anyone seen Frank?"

"Not since the train," Dom replied, curling up on Scorpius. I glared at her. Well, there's really no use denying that I hate being the only one in my organized mob of crazy friends who's single. We heard a giggle that sounded awfully like Lily coming from Frank's general dorm direction. Yes, Hufflepuff is the easiest to get into. Their common room is the school's slut.

"Stop violating my sister!" we heard Al yell from an undisclosed corner. Dylan giggled at him.

"Only if you stop violating my best friend!" Frank yelled back from his dorm.

"Never!" Dylan yelled.

"Then fuck off!" Lily yelled.

"I'd say we found them, but it would seem rather evident," Em slurred.

"This is true," I replied.

"It's nice having black mail on the Head Boy," Sam muttered.

"Quite," Dom replied.

"Although, I don't know how we could have gone six years at Hogwarts without getting some blackmail on James," I said.

"Can you believe we've only got two years left?" Scorpius asked. I glanced around at my best friends, lingering on Scor. I want him so bad. Dominique noticed my staring and glared at me. I waved at her. She sneered. Em looked between us and rolled her eyes. Dom and I may hate each other when it comes to Scorpius (although why she hates me when she's the one with the guy, I don't understand), but we've always had each other's back in a fight. Unless we were the ones fighting.

"Well, I say we go back to our own beds in our own dormitories for the first night at least. I mean, we've got two more years, right?" Em suggested. The group grumbled but agreed. She kissed Will goodnight and looped her arm through mine. Al, Dylan and Dizzie Miss Lizzie followed us to the Slytherin dorms. We bid the boys and Dizzie goodnight and walked into our own dorm.

"Did I really give a first year the bra I was wearing?" I asked Em.

"And you should have seen Scorpius's face when you unbuttoned your shirt to take it off," she said brightly, putting on her pyjamas. I groaned into my pillow.

"How much did we drink?" I asked.

"Will was right when he said the fourth bottle was the wrong choice. In your case, so was the fifth," Em said.

"Well, if you saw the guy you love a gooey eyed love struck with your cousin you'd get drunk too," I said.

"Actually, he was dating my sister, which is worse, and I hit her rather than get drunk," Em said. Oh right.

"Well aren't you just special," I said.

"Remember in fourth year when Fabala Oglethorpe said Scorpius liked you, and that's why she impersonated you, even though she was really in love with you?" Em said. I blinked at her. "Point being, remember when Fabala Oglethorpe said Scorpius liked you in fourth year?"

"Yes," I replied. "I seem to remember telling Dom that it was too bad for her that Scorpius liked red heads. Even though I'm pretty sure that was a lie."

"Remember when you asked me if she was right and I didn't know whether or not to say yes?" Em added.

"Yes," I replied, feeling myself slowly falling asleep.

"She is," Em said. I sat bolt upright. "Apparently you never showed any interest in him, which is why he asked out Dom."

"Never showed any interest?" I spluttered. "What the fuck? Who's your source?" I demanded.

"Apparently, to him, all your flirting seemed the same type of flirting you did with Dylan and Will and Sam and Frank," Em said. My jaw dropped in horror. I squeaked. "And my source was the four who grew up together. So Frank, Dylan and Will. Collectively. Apparently that's all he talked about this summer."

"I'm going to kill my parents for taking me to France," I said.

"Be thankful they took Dom too," Em said. I blinked in shock at her.

"Fuck my life," I exclaimed, falling back over on my bed.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Does it occur to anyone else that this is a bad idea?" Will asked.

"What are you? The voice of reason?" I demanded.

"Well someone should be!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but why?" Scor asked. Will rolled his eyes

"Yeah! I mean, it's not like we're going to go play chicken with the Whomping Willow," I said.

"Yes, but why me?" Will demanded.

"Think, just think, of how much trouble Rosie Posie and I would get in if we didn't have you and we took, oh, say, Em," Scor said, draping his arm around Will's shoulder.

"You have a valid point," Will admitted. Scorpius and I grinned identically at him. "It's creepy when you do that."

"We know," we said in unison. Up ahead the House Elves were setting up the chairs for the graduation ceremony in the predawn hours that currently graced the castle.

"Hello," I said brightly to them.

"Mistress Rosie!" one exclaimed.

"Hey!" Scorpius said, high fiving the House Elf. We walked up to the podium as Will said to the House Elf 'we were never here, and that's an order'. I placed the innocent looking bead on the podium that was programmed to make a loud beeping noise, like censoring, whenever McGonagall said James, James Potter, Potter, or Hogwarts. It was also programmed so that she wouldn't be able to hear it. Next, Scorpius laid the trip wire at the top of the stairs, so that when McGonagall exited the stage to let James make his speech, a huge Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks display would go off, declaring James the 'sexiest beast to ever roam the hallowed halls. Oh how we'll miss you, love the graduating class of 2024'.

"Do you two think that perhaps since you're up for Head Boy and Head Girl you shouldn't do this?" Will demanded.

"No," we said in unison, exiting the stage.

"I think that's precisely why we should do it," Scorpius said.

"Are you two even going to graduation?" Will asked.

"Legally?" I asked.

"No," Scorpius said. "Illegally?"

"Hell yes," I replied.

"If I hadn't known you since I was seven Scor, and you since I was eleven, Rose, I would be very, very worried about you two," Will said as we grabbed his arms and waltzed him off back into the castle.

Later that afternoon, the group of us snuck down to the graduation ceremony, skiving out of Divination in the time honored Weasley tradition. We sat in the very back row.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the graduation ceremony for the _beep_ class of 2023," McGonagall said. There were confused looks from the assembled, except for the ten of us; we were trying to keep from laughing. McGonagall continued as though nothing unusual had happened. "This class is one of the brightest _beep_ has ever seen. I am proud to say their Head Boy and Head Girl have lived up to all expectations. Now, _beep_ is one of the brightest students I've seen since his grandfather, _beep_." By this time, people were starting to snicker. "And his grandmother, Lily _beep_." The crowd was in hysterics. McGonagall looked at the audience assembled. She turned around and glared at James, who looked like he was about to break a rib from trying not to laugh. "_Beep_ fucking _beep_ what the hell did you do?" McGonagall yelled at James, away from the microphone. Most of the audience had never seen McGonagall swear, except, of course, for us. We laughed hysterically. I could see Aunt Ginny being red in the face from trying to remain composed.

"Since I apparently can't control the crowds at _beep_ anymore, your Head Boy, _beep_." McGonagall stood up and stalked down the stairs to her seat on the ground, setting off the fireworks display. Uncle George jumped out of his seat and applauded wildly at the use of his products. A huge pink heart erupted above the marquee. An arrow shot through it before scrawling writing appeared in the heart that said "James Potter is the sexiest beast to ever roam the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. Oh how we'll miss you, love the Graduating Class of 2024". It finished with a loud kissing noise. Uncle George wolf whistled as James jumped off the stage and out from under the marquee to see the heart. He bowed. A bunch of cat calls from school caused the assembled to look up as the majority of the students leaned out of their class room windows to applaud James. He clapped in our direction, and we stood up before bowing. Uncle George's applause turned to us. We grinned at each other and high fived behind our backs.

"Weasley, Weasley, Malfoy, Potter, Abramson, Baker, Zabini, Zabini, Longbottom and Corner!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Your office, NOW!" we yelled back in unison. She glared and pointed. We threw James a final salute and walked back up to the castle, elbows linked, to much applause.

"He was our role model," Dominique said pensively.

"Which is why we had to give him a proper sendoff," I said.

"I'll miss him," Scor said.

"Even though he killed our pet squirrel," Em said.

"You mean the one we enchanted to hit on his girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Em and I said. We arrived at the gargoyle. It rolled its eyes at us.

"Again?" it asked.

"Always," Frank replied. It let us up. We sat down in the chairs McGonagall had. Her office over the past six years had become larger, so as to accommodate ten chairs, instead of the two that had been around in Uncle Fred and Uncle George's day, or the four that had been around in James Potter the first, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew's day. We sat down in our favorites as McGonagall came barreling in.

"Never in all my years at Hogwarts"- she started.

"Have you ever seen such a display," Al and Dylan finished.

"Except, of course, for the last time you had us in here," Frank said.

"Which was actually worse, if I remember correctly," Sam said.

"I mean, we did turn the entire Great Hall into a living reenactment of Jurassic Park," Dizzie Miss Lizzie said.

"Or, was that worse than the time we put that spell on the first years and reenacted the first scene of Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Will asked. "And they had to walk around all day hitting themselves in the heads with wooden boards while chanting 'Pie lesu domine, dona eis requiem'?"

"No, I think Jurassic Park was worse," I said. "Or maybe when we dressed up like Robin Hood and the Merry Men on Halloween last year and 'raided' all the classrooms for homework…"

"You make a convincing argument," McGonagall said. "Let me just say that you are all lucky it's the last day of school, and that the Head Boy and Head Girl ship are determined solely on academics." We shuffled our feet and looked down.

"Does this mean we're going to be Head Boy and Head Girl?" Em and Frank asked. It was a private joke, given that they were known to be two of the most lack luster students in the entire school.

"Get out of my office," McGonagall said through gritted teeth. We needed no telling twice.


	9. Automatic

**A/N: Last official chapter! There will be an epilogue! You haven't heard the last of me, but it's close. So this is 7th year... And the titular chapter! Yay! **

**If you've stuck around this long, I love you... **

**Thanks for reading! (and reviewing, hint hint)**

**Mousie**

I opened my last Hogwarts letter with shaking hands. Scorpius was sitting across the kitchen from me with a similar expression. He pulled his letter out and stared at it in shock. I looked quickly down at mine. _Congratulations on making Head Girl, Miss Weasley. Please live up to the title the same way your mother did, not the way your cousin did. _My jaw dropped. I looked across at Scorpius. He had a huge grin on his face.

"You too, huh?" he asked. I nodded, elated.

"Just like our parents," I muttered. And it was true. When my mum had gone back to Hogwarts to finish her education, she'd been made Head Girl, as had Scor's dad. We heard a bang on the front door followed by another thud and a loud exclamation of 'Mother fucker!'

We ran out into the entrance hall and opened the front door. Em, Frank, Will, Sam, Dylan, Al and Dom were standing on the doormat. Em was in the middle of the huddle.

"You all fit on my doormat?" Scorpius asked in shock.

"Not well," Em gasped out. "Rose, never let me do this again."

"What would this be?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Apparate with six other people," she muttered. I laughed in earnest. Scorpius opened the door wider and they tumbled inside.

"So did you get it, baby?" Dom asked Scor, glaring daggers at me.

"Yeah, I did," he said. Al, Dylan, Will and Frank mimed shooting themselves when Dom threw herself into Scor's arms and attacked him. Sam seemed indifferent and wandered into the kitchen we'd just vacated and helped himself to Scorpius's food.

"You, Rose?" Em asked.

"Of course," I said. Dom unglued herself from Scor and glared at me. "Aren't you proud of me coz?" I asked.

"Overjoyed," she said snottily, sticking her hand in Scorpius's back pocket. He mouthed 'save me' in my direction. I smiled brightly at her.

"Later losers!" Em yelled to the guys who had infiltrated the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Will asked, skidding into the hall and kissing Em. I can't believe they're still together.

"Shopping," Em and I said with equally devious smiles, grabbing hands and apparating away.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"So this is where we live for the next year?" Scorpius asked in shock, staring around the Head's dorms. I nodded, equally in shock. "Just you and me for a whole year?" I nodded again, staring around the lavishly draped common room. He hugged me from behind and pulled me down on the red couch, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"So why does Dom hate me so much more this year?" I asked.

"She's joined the 'Rose and Scorpius must be fucking each other' club," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't imagine why she'd think that," I said sarcastically, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Because we're best friends and I spend almost more time with you than I do with her," he suggested.

"It was a rhetorical statement," I said.

"Oh," he replied.

"We should probably go unpack," I suggested lazily, mostly unwilling to move. I mean, Scorpius had invited me to sit on his lap. Did he really think I would willingly get up?

"Mm hmm," he agreed, also not moving. A knock on the portrait hole made us jump. "Ow," he squeaked.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, biting my lip. I jumped up.

"At some point I do actually plan on using my nuts, thanks," he said, holding himself as he fell over.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed again. Please plan on using them in reference to me…

"Ow," he groaned. The knocking got more insistent. I opened the door. Em was standing there with her trunk.

"Hey Em," I said in confusion.

"What'd you do to Scor?" she asked, gesturing the writhing blond on the couch.

"She pegged me in the nuts," he groaned.

"Good on you, mate," she said to me.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I asked. She pretended to look affronted.

"You really think we can live together for six years and then not for our last year at Hogwarts?" she demanded.

"But there's only two beds," I said. She shrugged.

"So? I'll sleep with you!" she said.

"Just so long as you don't plan on trying to kick me out so you and Will can shag," I said.

"Never," she said. I nodded, not believing her. Another knock on the door announced the arrival of an equally laden Al and Dylan.

"You're not sleeping with me!" Scorpius exclaimed, seeming panicked. Al pretended to look hurt.

"Nah, we're not that stupid," Dylan said. "Oi! Room!" he yelled. "Can we get an extra bedroom? With a double bed?" We stared at him like he was batshit crazy, which I think he might be. To our shock, another door grew out of the wall surrounding the room. The two boys waved at us and dashed inside.

"Well, fuck sleeping with you; I want my own room too!" Em yelled. A fifth door materialized. Four rooms and a toilet. Scorpius blinked at me in confusion as Em ran into the room.

"So much for a year of just the two of us," he muttered as Will, Sam, Dizzie Miss Lizzie and Frank ran in through the open door.

"I feel that we're being used," I said. Scorpius nodded mutely as Em ran out of her room and dragged Will in.

By the end of the first night, Dom and Lily had shown up as well. I lay in my bed that night contemplating my life. I'm hopelessly in love with my cousin's boyfriend. And my cousin knows it. And at least according to his childhood friends, he's in love with me, and it also seems like my cousin knows that.

"Stop violating my sister!" Al yelled loudly from downstairs. The room had eventually had to stretch and give us two floors worth of rooms to accommodate the eleven of us, even though I was the only one in a single.

"When you stop shagging my best mate!" Frank yelled back. They have this conversation at least once a month it seems. I heard two doors slam. Oh, Merlin this is going to be a long year.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"Rose!" cried Fabala Oglethorpe one sunny June morning. I cringed and turned around. "I thought you should know that Dominique and Scorpius are having a fight over by the lake!" she exclaimed. "It's about you!" I dropped my fork into my eggs. The last months had been miserable, since I had barely seen Scorpius. Dom spent all her time with her claws in him, not letting him talk to me. I ran outside towards the lake. Sure enough, Dom and Scorpius were standing ten paces apart, screaming at each other.

"As Head Girl, I'm going to have to tell you that fighting on school grounds is not permitted!" I yelled by way of announcing myself. Dominique flipped me off without looking at me, while Scorpius glanced at me.

"No!" she shrieked. "Look at me for once!" she exclaimed, grabbing his jaw and turning him to face her.

"You're all you let me see!" he yelled back.

"No I'm not," Dominique said. "I see the way you stare at her when you think I'm not looking," she said, gesturing violently at me. I shrunk. Scorpius glanced back at me. "No!" she yelled, slapping him. "I've put up with the fact you're in love with her for three years!" Scor rubbed the red mark on his face. My eyes widened. Scorpius looked… guilty? What the fuck? Was Em right? I mean, I've always hoped, but what if…

"Why does it matter?" Scorpius demanded, not denying anything. "It's not like she returns the feelings!" Is this really happening? Dominique laughed derisively.

"Like hell," she said. Scorpius glanced at me in confusion. I was staring slack jawed at Dominique. "And plus! That doesn't even matter! The fact is, you're in love with her, and aren't even trying to deny it!" she exclaimed. "What sucks for you is that you're falling into unrequited love," she said. I snorted. They both turned to stare at me. "What are you laughing at, Weasley?" Dom demanded.

"Uh…" I said, "I'll just leave you guys to it then," I said, trying to run away.

"No, stay," Dom said, grabbing my arm harshly. "Your darling 'best friend' has something to say to you." Scorpius stared at her in utter shock and horror.

"Rose, I'm sorry your cousin is a psychotic whore," Scorpius said, addressing his feet like all brave Gryffindors at time of crisis. Dominique's jaw dropped in fury and she punched Scorpius. He staggered backwards.

"Don't touch him!" I exclaimed, pushing her towards the lake. It occurred to me that this was going to end badly. "He doesn't want anything to do with you, it just took you way too long to figure that out!"

"Oh, so you are sleeping together!" she said. "You little boyfriend stealing whore!" she shrieked, shoving me. "You're just using him to piss me off!"

"Why the fuck would I be trying to piss you off?" I demanded, shoving her back. She staggered backwards. "And the notion of me using Scorpius is ridiculous!" I added, shoving her again. She slipped down the bank of the lake and was now ankle deep in water. "I've been in love with him since day one!" I added for good measure, pushing her one last time. She fell backwards with a splash into the lake. You know how they say uniforms are the standard automatic equalizer? I think water might almost be better. Because when Dominique stood up, soaking wet, her curly, strawberry blonde hair was straight and dark red, like mine. And with her soaked robes, her tie could have been green, not blue. And even when she pulled me in after her, my hair didn't change much, and my tie could have been blue not green. No, the main difference between us as we splashed around trying to drown each other over the boy we'd both been in love with for seven years was my silver Head Girl badge on the lapel of my robes, and the fact that her eyes were bright blue in contrast to my chocolate ones.

"He's never going to really love you, you know!" Dominique yelled.

"That's funny! I thought you just said he did!" I hollered back, vaguely aware of a third person splashing through the water towards us. Strong, warm hands closed on my arms and started dragging me backwards out of the water as I kicked water at Dominique. I landed on top of Scorpius as we hit the land. He wrapped his arms around me as I tried to get back up and continue my fight with Dom.

"Let it go," he suggested.

"But she called you an infidelious man whore!" I exclaimed. "And she called me a regular whore!" I added as an afterthought.

"Infidelious isn't a word," Scorpius said.

"I don't care!" I said, still struggling to get up. Dom was sitting in the lake, looking glum.

"Cold yet?" Scorpius asked. As he asked, a gust of wind blew across me, making my soaked robes unbearably freezing.

"Yes," I muttered. He stood up, bringing me with him, but continuing to hold on as I fought to get back to Dom. He dragged me back into the castle, the both of us dripping through the halls. We got back to our empty (unusual) dormitory. "I'm not going to go back out there and get her you know," I said. He looked confused and then realized his arms were still around me.

"Right, uh, sorry," he said, letting go.

"Oh, but that made it cold again," I said, wincing.

"Dry clothes," he suggested. Well this isn't awkward at all. The whole new sort of awkward way Scor and I are acting towards each other, that is. The dry clothes are a good suggestion.

"Right you are," I said, walking up the stairs to my room and putting on dry and warm pyjamas. I don't know why Dom and I were both wearing our uniforms on a Saturday, but whatever. I walked back into the common room to find Scorpius sitting on the couch in dry pyjamas as well. He smirked when he saw me. I looked down and realized my pyjama selection was one of his old Quidditch shirts. I looked guilty and sat down a little ways away from him on the same couch.

"So," I said. "This isn't awkward at all…"

"First year, huh?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Worse than that, actually," I said brightly. "First day when Fabala Oglethorpe sat down next to you at the Gryffindor table during the Sorting," I said. "Who would've thought it was me she was in love with…" Scorpius looked confused. "Oh. Yeah. That's why I was so freaked out by her. She impersonated me because she thought I was hot and was using you as an excuse. Which is really rather pathetic if you think about"- I stopped talking when he pressed his finger to my lips. I hadn't noticed him get that close. His other hand brushed my cheek softly before he very gently pressed his lips to mine. At that point my body stopped listening to my brain. My arms wrapped around him, holding him to me, while my legs turned mutinous and pulled him down onto the couch on top of me. He smirked into our kiss. His hands slid down my sides to my waist. Quite possibly several sunlit days later, we came up for air.

"Sorry about the enthusiasm," I said. He laughed. "It was sort of… just…"

"Automatic?" he asked. I grinned and kissed him.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the epilogue that is sort of pointless, but mostly just because I wanted to write it. That's really the only reason I write fanfiction. Because I want to. But hey! Reviews are nice! *hint hint***

"I can't believe you, Rosie!" my dad exclaimed, red in the face. Not that that's anything new, but still.

"Which part, Dad?" I asked. He spluttered.

"The whole thing!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"I can't either! We're so excited," I said. He turned puce and his eye started twitching.

"Mione!" Dad hollered. Mum came running into the room.

"What is it Ronald?" she asked.

"I – he – they," he stuttered, pointing wildly in Scorpius and my direction.

"They told you?" Mum asked. I suppressed a laugh as he fell over backwards. Mum rolled her eyes. "You should have seen him when Ginny told him she was having James," mum muttered. Scorpius laughed awkwardly, seeming slightly panicked. "At least you two are getting married first," she said, kissing me on the head and walking out.

"Bye Mum!" I called. "We're going to head home!"

"Bye, sweetie! Bye Scorpius!" she called from the back room. We apparated back to our flat.

"At least the worst is over," Scor said, falling onto the couch. My brow furrowed.

"How scared of my dad are you?" I asked.

"So, so terrified," he said.

"Worst's not over," I said. He stared at me in shock, grey eyes wide, jaw slack. There was a loud pop from the kitchen.

"Are you both alive?" Em screamed. "Good! Because that means it's time to party!"

"Rock on!" Will added, running into the room with two extra glasses of the champagne, as Em ran out with two more, handing one to Will.

"No thanks," I said. Em's jaw dropped and her face mirrored Scorpius's.

"But you never pass up alcohol," Will said, obviously confused. I bit my lip as Em started screaming excitedly. She jumped up and down and hugged me. Scor was still in shock.

"Holy Merlin, me too!" she yelled. I eyed the champagne in her hand nervously. She followed my line of sight. "It's sparkling pumpkin juice," she said, hugging me again. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" I yelled, jumping up and down with her again. Will looked at the two of us in confusion.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" he asked Scor. Scor turned to look at him with a huge grin on his face. He started laughing and stood up, patting Will on the shoulder.

"Mate," he said. "Prepare yourself for nine months of hormones." I heard Will trying to figure it out. And he was the one in Ravenclaw… Scorpius wrapped me in his arms and kissed me.

"Nine months of… no alcohol… Oh!" Will exclaimed. "Oh my god!" he kissed Em. There was a knock on the door. Dom, Al, Dylan, Sam and Dizzie Miss Lizzie barged in.

"You miserable lot, we're going to be late!" Dylan said, shepherding us out the door. Em and I giggled excitedly, holding hands as we followed Dylan out the door. A magically extended car was waiting for us. We hopped in and the car spun us off to the Potter's house. I waved goodbye to everyone and ran upstairs to Lily's room.

Aunt Ginny flung the door open before I could knock. She hugged me and dragged me inside. Alice Longbottom (Frank's little sister), Roxy and Hannah Longbottom were already in the room with Lily. Lily squealed excitedly and hugged me when she saw me. I smiled back.

Ten minutes later, I was walking down the aisle in my golden dress, with Scorpius on my arm. We parted ways at the altar and took our respective places. Will and Roxy followed next, Roxy standing next to me, Will next to Scor. The last couple of groomsmen and bridesmaid (Alice and Dylan) walked up the aisle and stood where they were supposed to. Then Uncle Harry and Lily entered the tent. Lily was practically glowing, but her expression couldn't even come close to Frank's. About twenty minutes later, the officiator was pronouncing them man and wife.


End file.
